


Family Reunion

by TheNightFury



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Because Fuck Filoni, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Kanan Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: There are a lot of things Hera doesn't like to think about, things things too painful to think about. Luckily for her, Kanan will always be there to keep her from drowning. (Kanan lives AU deal with it)





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I have a lot of fics oing on right now and I wanted to get something out somewhat close to fathers day so I hope you guys still enjoy it!

Their where many things Hera tried not to think about, things she couldn’t change or do anything to help make better. Because thinking about those things hurt, and with no way to channel that hurt into doing something useful, she found usually almost found herself drowning when thinking about those dark things, at least until Kanan came to pull her out again. Kanan, dear sweet loving Kanan who had been through more in his life so far then most people suffer in a lifetime. Yet despite all of that pain and suffering, he still smiled, didn’t give up. 

Jacen’s laughter snapped Hera out of her dangerously wandering thoughts and back to the present, smiling at Jacen as he played on the floor with Kanan. Kanan, the love of her life, the man she came too painfully close to losing on Lothal. She still vividly see the fuel pod cracking under her feet as Kanan recklessly ran forward to stop the flames before they could consume them all. Could feel the searing heat of the flames that hungrily clawed towards Kanan as his vision cleared to look at her for what they all feared would be the last time. As the flames began to consume Kanan, he was suddenly flying towards them into the safety of the shuttle, horrifically burned but alive. Still, Hera didn’t sleep until he was safe on Yavin in a bacta tank to properly heal. 

It had taken nearly five years for Kanan to finally awaken to find the Empire defeated and Ezra…gone. Ezra was another thing she tried not to think about, alone, far away from his family, stuck with the man who tried to destroy his home. Tried to not think about the fact that Ezra has now spent more of his life alone then with family-

“Hera, are you alright?” Kanan gently asked, dragging Hera back to the safety of the present. Despite having regained his vision, Kanan still used the force as a way to see things others could not, and in moments where Hera almost looses herself to the storm of painful memories she was grateful for it. 

“I miss Ezra,” She truthfully admitted. 

“We all do,” Kanan said. “A part of me wishes I had gone with Sabine and Ahsoka.” When Ezra entered the temple and discovered a realm existing outside of time, he managed to save Ahsoka and discovered he had been the one to save Kanan from dying when the fuel pod exploded. It still didn’t quite make sense to her, but as long as it meant Kanan was alive and well with her, she couldn’t bring herself to care that it didn’t make any sense. “But I know I would miss you both too much…”

“I trust Sabine and Ahsoka will find him,” Hera firmly said. She refused to think about the high probability that Ezra died when the purrgils took them into hyperspace. No he was alive, and Sabine would find him. “And I know Ezra will understand why you didn’t go as well.”

“I know, it’s still hard,” Kanan said with a heavy sigh, Jacen glancing up at Kanan, a small frown on his face as he carefully walked over to tightly hug his father, seeming to sense his sadness. “Thanks kiddo.” Kanan whispered, tightly hugging Jacen as if afraid if he let go he would disappear. She couldn’t exactly blame him for having that fear, losing Ezra had affected them all…

“Did I tell you Alex and Zeb adopted a little boy,” Hera said, trying to push the painful thoughts away. Some people said it was unhealthy to keep pushing the emotions down, but she didn’t know a better way to handle it all. 

“No but they told me,” Kanan informed her. “A real cutie apparently but I imagine they’re a bit biased.” 

“We should make a trip to Lira San to meet him,” Hera said. “Jacen could use a friend his age.”

“Yea, that would be good,” Kanan agreed. “I can’t wait for Ezra to meet them both.”

“I’m sure he’ll get to meet them soon,” Hera firmly said. With so much pain and suffering still happening in the universe, she had to hold onto the belief that good could still happen, that inherently the universe was good and they all could be happy. She had to or she would lose her mind.

“Yea,” Kanan agreed. “Sabine will bring him home and we can all finally have peace as a family.” 

As a family. That sounded nice. 

“Yea, the whole family will be together again soon.” Hera agreed. There where a lot of things Hera couldn’t think about, but family was not one of those things.


End file.
